world_of_smash_bros_lawl_and_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
Entrance Realistic Hand Hans comes in and places SpongeBob onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Cruise Bubble SpongeBob blows a bubble in the shape of a torpedo. The player can use the control stick to control the bubble like a PK Thunder. The bubble will explode if it hits an opponent, part of the stage, or a projectile. Move Origin The cruise bubble is an obtainable item found in Battle For Bikini Bottom (GBA, GCN, PC, PS2, and Xbox). Where SpongeBob could blow a bubble in the shape of a torpedo, and use it as a weapon. Side B - Spin Technique SpongeBob puts on his karate gear and spins. The attack can be charged for more "spin time" and damage. It can also reflect projectiles. Move Origin Early in Karate Choppers SpongeBob does a spin technique, but gets easily slapped away. Up B - Jellyfish Friends SpongeBob surfs on a pack of jellyfish for two seconds. Using the control stick can steer SpongeBob, making it a great move for ledge recovery. If an enemy gets touched by the stingers (actually tentacles), he or she will be electrocuted by them, and will get stunned. Move Origin At the end of The Sponge Who Could Fly (aka SpongeBob: Lost Episode) friendly jellyfish let SpongeBob ride on their heads. The stinging part comes from a running gag in the show, as jellyfish are the equivalent of underwater bees. Down B - Fry Cook SpongeBob puts on his fry cook uniform (which is just a hat with an anchor on it) and gets a new moveset. Moving left or right gives limited movement. The move orgins of these moves are, at this time, unknown but there are some guesses as to where these moves come from Neutral B - Spatula Attack SpongeBob attacks with Spat (or Fifi). The spatula can deflect projectiles with 2x speed and power. Move Origin This move may come from one of the many times he cuts Krabby Patty toppings with Spat. This is first seen during the very first episode of the TV show, Help Wanted. One part the Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight music video, SpongeBob cuts an assortment of Krabby Patty toppings with Spat rapidly. A few seconds after, he splits into 5 pieces. Side B - Krabby Patty Throw SpongeBob throws a Krabby Patty in the direction he is facing. The more damage he has, the faster he flings the patties. Move Origin This may come from a scene in You Shoe's Untied. Here, SpongeBob accedentally throws Krabby Patties into Squidward's mouth, causing him to be very enlarged. He then burps and says that his heart may have stopped. Up B - Patty Barrage SpongeBob throws 4 Krabby Patties at a time. This reverts him back to his regular moveset. The patties can also damage people overhead. Move Origin While this scene has no clear orgin, it may also be referencing the afformentioned scene again. Down B - Closing Time Reverts him to his old moveset. Final Smash - Goofy Goober Rock SpongeBob sings the last verse of 88 Rock n Roll Band (commonly known as Goofy Goober Rock by fans) before transforming into a wizard while playing the instrumental fade out. He gains the ability to aim with the control stick and press B to fire﻿ lasers with his guitar while purple static ball stuns any enemy that touches it. It lasts for 23 seconds. Move Origin The move comes from the music video of Goofey Goober Rock (in actuality, it is a rework of "I Wanna Rock" by Twisted Sister) from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. In this scene, SpongeBob transforms into a wizard, and zaps the brain control helmets off of the slaves of Plankton. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Whoa!" KOSFX2: "Du-wow!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" Taunts Up: trademark laugh Sd: "I'M READY!!!!!" Dn: "Who put you on the planet? Neh!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Score one for the boys back home!" 2. "This is the happiest day of my life!" 3. YTPGuy17: makes a #1 shape with his body; Lawl Galaxy: blows 2 kisses and then laughs 4. (vs. Patrick Star) "You lose, Patrick!" 5. (vs. himself/another SpongeBob clone) "You're me!" 6. (vs. anypony) "Aww, so cute!" <3 7. (vs. Squidward) "Sorry, Squidward." 8. (vs. Mr. Krabs) "Mr. Krabs, can I have a raise?" 9. (vs. Plankton) "You won't get away with this, Plankton!" 10. (vs. Garbage Guy, who's his rival in TKEAxTFS) "Actually, it's laundry day." 11. (vs. SpongeBong, w/ Classic SpongeBob) Both: "And that's for destroying childhoods!" *shakes hands with the classic version* 12. (vs. SquidBob TentaPants) "Hey, don't look at me! I don't decide the episode names! And it was SquidBob TentaclePants, not SquidBob TentaPants!" Failure/Clap: Team YTPGuy17: Teardrop Team Galaxy: Bootleg SpongeBob Standard Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs,Throws *Grab: ??? *Pummel: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Aerials *Netural: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Snake Codec Snake: "Otacon, who's the laughing sponge?" Otacon: "Oh, you mean SpongeBob?" Snake: "Yes." Otacon: "He comes from a world where everyone is a certain aquatic species, like starfish or squids. He's even friends with a squirrel." Snake: "Are you kidding me!?" Otacon: "Nope. He also knows karate and his ambition is to be the greatest fry cook in the world." Snake: "This is making my head hurt." Character Description SpongeBob SquarePants is the main protagonist, and the eponymous character, of the Nickelodeon animated comedy series of the same name. He was designed by marine biologist Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob's a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job that he's exceptionally skilled at. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around his (especially Squidward Tentacles), but is very good-natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series, and he was soon to be Nickelodeon's main mascot. Rival Classic Mode TBA Role in Subspace Emmisary TBA Extras TBA Trivia *On some occasions, SpongeBob wears glasses, like for Jellyfishing (for protection) or for reading. These are similar to those worn by his portrayer, Tom Kenny. *In Help Wanted, it is revealed that his first words were, "May I take your order?” However, this is wrong, as in Truth or Square his first words are "Krabby Patty". Though, in Truth or Square, he was still inside his mother's womb, so when he said "May I take your order?”, it may have been after he was born. *SpongeBob has displayed some forms of telepathy. This usually is displayed in forms of jokes about how annoying he can be. **Sleepy Time - SpongeBob affects his friends' dreams. **Dying for Pie - SpongeBob says hi to Mr. Krabs in Squidward's thoughts. **The Great Snail Race - SpongeBob asks Gary "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Gary thinks about T.V, and SpongeBob replies negatively. **Big Pink Loser - SpongeBob thinks, "At least I'm safe inside my mind". Patrick thinks the same, as a result SpongeBob screams. **Gary Takes a Bath - SpongeBob assaults Gary's mind with a creepy image. **The Hot Shot- SpongeBob appears to have read Mrs. Puff's mind asking her what "incorrigible" means and Mrs. Puff said "incorrigible" in her mind. *He played guitar in his movie. *SpongeBob is friends with Rainbow Dash, Toon Luigi, and Ellis due to a picture of them in Poker Night at the Inventory. *Using logic from the SpongeBob Wiki, he was 13 in the very first episode of the whole show. *SpongeBob is enemies with Leonidas and Ricky Caldwell in Daniel Clayton's version of The King's Epic Adventure X The Frollo Show. *In every SpongeBob episode, everyone likes the Old SpongeBob, but the New SpongeBob is thought of as more antagonistic (or mostly (the most antagonistic moments are in A Pal for Gary). *SpongeBob's moveset in Lawl Galaxy came out of inspiration when the creator was young and played SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom. Video(s) ??? Category:Playable Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Male Category:UnHuman Category:Hero Category:Kid Category:YTPGuy17 Category:YTPGuy17 Video Movesets Category:TKEAxTFS Category:Youtube Poop Category:Lawler-RPG